pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxShinyGirl04xX/My Version of The Shining Consequences
"Can't... let him catch us.... We must keep moving, or... he will get us..." This is me, an eevee called Ava, speaking. I'm so tired... My partner Amber the charizard and I have been running away from a Pokemon Abuser. Amber and I have been running for 2 days straight now. If we stopped for any break, we would lose our meager head start. I need to keep moving, but I'm just not sure I can make it. "Amber! I can't.. keep.. going... ugh.." I say before I pass out of exhaustion. Amber had to carry me farther from the human, and she flew to the top of a tree to fall asleep as well. If you didn't know, we are both '''shiny, '''so we were abused much more often for the trainers pleasure of hurting a living creature. When I finally woke up, Amber was flying again with me on her back. She was getting us to safety on a nearby mountain, away from the trainer and safe from weather in a cave. We spent our first night of freedom warm and safe in our cave, with our stuff that we took before leaving the abuser. I searched through our bag and found some food to roast. I started a fire, feeling very satisfied with the food we had taken. Amber and I took some sausages, put them on a skewer, and started roasting them. We ate a few sausages before falling asleep for the night. I woke up the next morning with the sun shining against my fur. Having a good feeling about this day, I woke up Amber. "Amber! Wake up!" "Ugh.. What is it Ava?" "Time to wake up!" She yawns. "Fine, I'll be right outside." I wait for her to come outside. Before she even gets out of the cave, however, I see a peculiar stone that is blue, black, and light blue. I thought it was an evolution stone, so I gave it to Amber. "Hey Amber! Look at what I got!" "Hmm? Oh, what is this?" "I think it's a mega stone!" "I think it is too, and it's a Charizardite!" "Maybe we should keep it? Just in case." "I agree!" After the awesome find of the mega stone, we went searching for berries to eat, even though we had a lot of food already. I was walking to a berry tree when I saw a shadow, but... this shadow seemed familiar to me... as though I knew it.. Nah, it can't be someone I know or they would have come out by now, right? I gave my berries to Amber. Suddenly, I saw the shadow again but instead of staying in the bushes near the cave, it threw a stone at me then ran away. I touched the stone and I felt warm, yet... cold. I was glowing! Amber said I was evolving, and not to worry about a thing. I soon stopped glowing to reveal I evolved into a Vaporeon! I was a pink Vaporeon and I felt swifter on my feet. Amber came up to me, and congratulated me for evolving! She said that I can learn new moves now. For example, water gun. Being stronger was a good thing for me. I was always really weak, and I would lose most battles. We decided to go get water now, and we left the cave to get it from the cold spring nearby. We were surprised when a human came and chased us back to the cave. He cornered us, saying "You thought you could escape me?! HA! No matter... I will make sure you don't escape again!" He thew something... like a web at us. It electrocuted us if we tried to escape, making it impossible to get away from him. For the moment, anyway. Amber put up a fight, but in the process she got a cut across her eye lid, rendering her vulnerable to anything on her left. Amber got knocked out as the pokemon abuser took us to his home to hurt us even more... Everything the abuser did to us, hurt even more as we still had those web-like things on us. They shocked us all if he hit us. Eventually, we couldn't take it anymore! We attacked him, knocking him out and possibly killing him, but the webs were now useless as we took them off, throwing them on the human. After that, we set our friends free, so that they didn't have any more abuse from this mad man We went back to the mountain so we could live together. We went back to the cave only to find it caved in with everything we needed, but Amber didn't give up and broke through with dragon tail. Everything was fine, and it seemed someone blocked it to prevent anything getting in there. We thought it was just us there and we decided to go to the stream to get water, so we could make some tea. (Yes we can make tea) We started to find some berries too, so we could flavor the tea, But when I was starting to collect some... There was a roar, and then a strange Pokemon came out and attacked us. "Waughhhhh!!!" I yelled as the strange Pokemon tackled me. Then I saw the strange Pokemon... who she was... it was my mother! "Grrrraaarrr!... Wait....AVA?!" she said with shock as I got up. "Yes mother! I finally evolved!" I exclaimed as we walked up the hill, and sat near the fire. We talked to each other, about what had happened. Finally, she said "Well.. as long as you are safe that's all that matters to me" Then she licked me lovingly. The next afternoon, we set off to find a more suitable home. We encountered a trainer with blonde hair and a hat. He walked over to us and caught us all with.. master balls?! It was so quick we didn't even notice it happening! We were all unconscious, at least until he let us out, but when he did we were trapped in electric cages. "Agh! Not again!" Amber exclaimed. Then a plump figure came out into the light. He laughed menacingly. "You had your chances to escape... but, you foolishly stayed near our region-" Before he finished talking, I pounced out with Ambers assistance, and I ran far away, farther than I ever have. I left my Mom and Amber behind me, and I have yet to get them back... I am still currently "free", but the consequences were dire. I lost my beautiful color and became weak again... Remember me, and the consequences I faced when I left behind my family.. Remember... Category:Blog posts